


HTTYS - Timestamp #6

by orphan_account



Series: Training!Verse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Cages, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite an unfortunate slip-up, things turn out okay in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HTTYS - Timestamp #6

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and written in memory of one of my favorite porn vids that got deleted a while ago. I really should have saved it on my laptop /sigh

Whatever Dean’s plans are for today, Castiel has a feeling he won’t like them. It’s not like Dean has actually said anything, but the cinnamon pancakes sitting on the kitchen table are enough to make Castiel suspicious. They’re his favorites and Dean only makes them to either make up for a particularly intense scene the night before or to apologize in advance for something he’s about to do. Nothing unusual happened last night so there has to be something waiting for him today.

While Dean feeds him, Castiel tries to come up with possible scenarios and at the very least he hopes he’ll get to come. It’s been over a week since his last orgasm.

After breakfast, Dean goes upstairs and Castiel has to wait in the living room for about three minutes before Dean is back, carrying a small box and a blindfold.

“Sit on the couch and spread your legs a little.”

Castiel’s nervousness only increases when Dean kneels between his legs and takes the blindfold in hand. “I trust that you’re not going to touch yourself.” Before Castiel can ask what’s going on Dean has him blindfolded and a few moments later he can hear the lock on the cock cage click. He holds his breath and grabs the edge of the couch when the cage comes off. Luckily the temptation to touch himself is not that big and before his cock can even get properly hard, the cage is back.

Something feels weird about it but he can’t pinpoint exactly what it is until Dean takes the blindfold off again and he can look down at himself. What he sees makes his head snap up and he’s greeted with a grinning Dean. “What is this?” The question is unnecessary, he knows what it is. Dean put a goddamn bullet vibe into his cage, fixated it with a bit of tape and now it’s pressing against his soft cock. When this is turned on…he doesn’t even want to think about it.

Dean smiles and pats his thigh as he stands up. “That’s gonna stay there for at least two hours. Maybe longer if I feel like it.” He pulls a small remote out of the box and when he presses one of the buttons on it, the sudden vibrations on his sensitive cock make Castiel moan out loud. Dean winks at him and grabs the box and blindfold before he goes to leave the room. “Have fun.”

-

Unfortunately, the two hours end up not being enough for Dean. Castiel is already exhausted from overstimulation by the time they have lunch and he keeps fidgeting while he kneels next to Dean’s chair. At least Dean keeps the bullet on a lower speed setting and the vibrations stay relatively gentle. Not that it helps much. Castiel is sure he’s going to have bruises on his cock because it keeps getting hard, only to soften when the pain of flesh pressing against metal gets too much and then it gets hard again not long after that. It’s a constant cycle of pain and pleasure and even though Castiel doesn’t really do anything except lie around, he’s tired. If he could sleep like this he would.

Dean doesn’t pay much attention to him and spends most of the early afternoon chatting with his friend Charlie. He only gets up once to cover the cock cage with a condom because Castiel is producing ridiculous amounts of precome that keep dripping from his cock. Another time, Dean threatens to gag him because his near constant whining and moaning is distracting him from the conversation with Charlie.

Castiel tries not to move unless he has to go to the bathroom or get something to drink. It’s easier to just lie there and let the waves of pleasure run through him, especially since he had to resort to crawling around at one point because he didn’t trust his legs to hold him up anymore.

Finally, at around 3pm the vibrations stop and he gets a break while Dean has to go out. Castiel has about an hour to himself and he spends it napping, he doesn’t have the energy for anything else.

When Dean comes home he calls Castiel upstairs into the office and although Castiel would usually be more than happy to be Dean’s cockwarmer while he works, it’s a lot less pleasant with the bullet turned on. To make matters worse, Dean chose the ‘random’ setting this time so Castiel has no way to predict what’s going to happen. There are moments when he barely feels the vibrations and the next second they’re suddenly turning stronger. It’s difficult to stay still and even the comforting weight of Dean’s cock on his tongue doesn’t calm him like it usually would. He keeps shifting around on his knees and more than once Dean pulls at his hair to remind him that he has a job to do.

For the next half hour, he manages to keep his focus on pleasing Dean.

The slip-up happens at the worst possible time. Dean just got a call and is talking to what Castiel presumes is a customer when the bullet suddenly changes speeds and vibrates almost painfully against his cock. He flinches at the sensation and groans around the cock in his mouth. It’s enough to make Dean gasp above him and Castiel only has a second to hope that the person on the other end of the line didn’t hear it before Dean shoves him away.

He can hear Dean fumble for words and apologize and it’s proof that yes, this little scene didn’t go unnoticed. Castiel stays crouched under the desk while Dean talks and when the bullet suddenly stops vibrating he knows he’s in trouble. Usually small accidents like this are easily forgiven but that’s only when they’re alone. This time someone heard them and Castiel is sure he will be punished. He just hopes Dean won’t deny him his orgasm this week because after today, he’s not sure he can wait much longer.

It feels like an eternity has passed when Dean finally hangs up and drags him out from under the desk. “Go to the bedroom and wait there for me.” Dean doesn’t sound angry, just disappointed and it gives Castiel hope that the punishment won’t be too harsh.

When Dean comes into the bedroom a few minutes later, the first thing he does is remove the condom and throw it away. Next comes the bullet and he manages to pull it out between the bars of the cage. Dean doesn’t say anything while he cleans it and puts it away and he only looks at Castiel after he sat down on the bed.

“Over my lap.”

He’s still staring with an unreadable expression on his face and Castiel just nods and moves into position. Spanking is something he can deal with, it’s definitely better than being denied his orgasm.

The first two slaps are light and actually kind of pleasant but Castiel knows it’s just the warm up. He holds his breath when Dean gently strokes his back. “How many times should I spank you? I’m thinking 15 is a good number, don’t you?” Castiel lets out a shaky breath and nods. “Yes, Dean.”

The hand on his back is gone almost immediately and Castiel tenses in anticipation of the first stroke.

“Count.”

Even though he knows it’s coming, the first slap is still a surprise and Castiel cries out. Thankfully, Dean gives him a moment to get his brain and mouth to cooperate. “One.”

The next slap comes faster, this time on his other ass cheek, and Castiel gasps. “Two.”

He’s glad that Dean at least avoids the area where the plug is peeking out and after that, he makes it to stroke number ten before his vision starts to get blurry with tears. Castiel can never decide whether he likes being spanked or not. He gets some sort of pleasure out of it, proven by how his cock is vainly trying to get hard in the cage, but at the same time it hurts. His body is giving him mixed messages and it’s confusing. But he can’t think about that right now. The next slap stings even more than the previous ones and Castiel has to grit his teeth against the pain. “Eleven.”

His caged cock is pressed against Dean’s thigh and he can feel Dean’s boner poking his side. Castiel grabs at the bed sheets and whimpers but Dean doesn’t give him time to recover and the next stroke just adds to the fire burning under Castiel’s skin. “Twelve.”

He chokes back a sob and the pain induced by the next slap makes him bite his lip hard enough to draw blood. “Thirteen.”

In between the last two slaps he barely has time to take a breath. “Fifteen.” He cries it out more than he says it and when it’s finally over, Castiel goes completely limp. He’s panting while he lets himself be manhandled from Dean’s lap onto the bed and the cool sheets feel wonderful against the sore skin on his ass.

Castiel watches as Dean kneels next to him and jerks himself off. If he still had the energy to do it he would help. Dean comes all over his chest and quickly cleans up with a few tissues from the bedside table before he plops down next to Castiel and starts stroking his cock through the cage.

“You know, I was planning on letting you come today, but after what happened I think you should wait until tomorrow.” Castiel is surprisingly okay with that. He thinks he might actually be too tired to have an orgasm right now anyway.

“I don’t care.” He wraps his arms around Dean and buries his face in the other man’s chest. He can hear Dean laugh and then a kiss is pressed into his hair.

“Okay then. But don’t fall asleep on me, okay? We’re having dinner soon.” Castiel tightens his grip and nods even though he knows he won’t be able to stay awake. Dean will wake him up in time and until then, he sleeps.

~****~

When he wakes up the next morning he’s humping the mattress and Dean sits next to him, naked and with visible morning wood, but he’s just watching Castiel and smiles. “Having fun?”

Castiel grumbles and turns onto his side, facing away from Dean who just laughs and kisses his neck. “Lie on your back. Nothing like some nice morning sex to wake you up.”

His movements are sluggish when he turns around and he hisses at the lingering pain in his ass from the day before. Castiel spreads his legs without being prompted while Dean ties his hands to the headboard with the cuffs from the bedside table. He’s also already fetched some lube and he waits until Castiel has found a comfortable position before he slowly pulls the plug out. Dean doesn’t push in immediately after he’s lubed up his cock and instead rubs it against the cock cage. It’s not the first time he does it and Castiel supposes it has to do with Dean wanting to show his dominance but he doesn’t really care right now.

“Thought you wanted to fuck me.” Dean stops moving and he chuckles when he looks up. “We’re getting to that, don’t worry. Just wanted to let you know that I’ll let you come later today.”

That gets Castiel to perk up. “Why not now?”

Instead of answering, Dean lines up his cock with Castiel’s hole and pushes in with one smooth thrust that makes Castiel moan and throw his head back. He gets a moment to catch his breath and when he looks back at Dean he tries to look like he’s pouting, which just makes Dean laugh and shake his head. “I don’t want to let you come now. And besides, that way you have something to look forward to all day, isn’t that nice?”

Castiel can’t help but roll his eyes at Dean’s teasing tone and he rocks his hips once. “Just fuck me.”

Dean seems happy to oblige and not much later, Castiel is a moaning mess on the bed. Even the pain from the spanking is forgotten. They’ve worked out a rhythm and Dean manages to hit his prostate on every other thrust while Castiel keeps tugging uselessly at his bonds. He can practically feel Dean’s orgasm coming closer with every thrust and he wishes he could experience the same.

Unfortunately, when Castiel looks down, all he sees is his locked up cock bouncing with every one of Dean’s thrusts. Dean seems to like the sight because he spends almost more time looking at it than at Castiel’s face. He buries himself balls deep in Castiel while he shudders through his orgasm and he only pulls out when his softening cock doesn’t leave him another choice. After he plugs Castiel again and unties him, Dean gives him a kiss. “Just a few more hours.”

Castiel sighs but nods and lets Dean help him stand up before the both go downstairs for breakfast.

-

After he spent most of the morning reading and helping Dean prepare lunch, Castiel goes for a short run on the treadmill in the early afternoon and later gives Dean a blowjob while he’s watching TV.

Now, at half past two Castiel is back in the bedroom, in pretty much the same position he’s been in this morning. Except this time his cock is free and his hands aren’t tied to the headboard. Which would be nice, but the smug look on Dean’s face is making him nervous.

“I want you to play with yourself.”

That’s not what he expected and Castiel frowns. Surely Dean doesn’t want him to touch himself? “I feel like there might be a ‘but’ coming.”

“Clever boy.” Dean grins and kneels next to Castiel on the bed before he grabs his cock. “Of course you’re only allowed to touch your nipples and balls. I know it’s tempting to touch your cock, hard and needy like it is but you’re going to keep your fingers off it because it’s _mine_.”

With that, Dean releases him but he doesn’t move from the bed. Castiel takes that as his cue to start and he moves his left hand to his nipples while the other wanders lower to cup his balls. It takes all his willpower not to stop and stroke himself instead and the pleasure he gets from playing with himself is a sharp contrast to the growing frustration because he can’t touch where he really needs it. Dean just watches and laughs once when Castiel gives his own balls an extra hard squeeze and groans.

Castiel keeps alternating between his nipples, pinching them, and he makes sure that they both receive the same attention. It’s a lot easier to do than fondling his balls and tugging at them. His right hand comes way too close to his cock and it almost physically hurts to stay away from it. Castiel is panting and he doesn’t know how much longer he can keep doing this when Dean suddenly speaks. “Put your arms above your head.”

Castiel practically has to tear his hands away from his own body and he whines at the loss of sensation. A little stimulation would still be better than none. He’s almost grateful when Dean ties his hands to the headboard because that means he doesn’t have to worry about his self-control failing him.

“Well done, Cas.” Dean kisses his forehead once before he moves further down on the bed and kneels between Castiel’s legs. Castiel almost wants to cry from joy when Dean doesn’t waste any more time and immediately goes to town on his cock. He doesn’t unnecessarily drag it out either and quickly brings Castiel to the edge with his skilled tongue. Castiel doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of seeing Dean swallow down his come.

He doesn’t move while he gets locked up again and then untied and after that he somehow manages to pull Dean down on the bed with him. They lie there for a while, cuddling and kissing and it’s Dean who makes the first move to get up. “Wanna go swimming?”

Castiel doesn’t need to be asked twice and not much later they both land with a loud splash in the pool. Dean gives Castiel’s ass a squeeze and then swims away, Castiel hot on his trail. Later, they’ll go inside, prepare dinner and maybe watch a movie or two. But right now, Castiel is happy chasing Dean through the cool water of the pool with the warm afternoon sun shining down on them.


End file.
